Hangover Care
by LarxeneSomebody
Summary: Saruhiko tricked Misaki into drinking last night and takes care of his hangover. Based off of an ImagineyourOTP prompt. Chapter 2 gets intense.
1. Hangover

**Oops. I wrote a fanfic. Please tell me what you think. I just did it on a whim.**

* * *

"Unhhhh….." The small bit of light coming in the windows seemed to sear Yata's eyes as he tried to open them. Raising a hand to his head to try to still the throbbing, he lifted himself up on his elbow. He could hear the faint sound of someone cooking behind him. "What….?"

"Ah. You're awake. There's water on the table for you…..You really should build up your tolerance before you drink like that, Misaki~."

It took Yata a few moments to figure out who the voice belonged to, but the singsong way he said his name -his FIRST name- identified it instantly. He squinted at the light in the room as he looked around. Blue curtains he wished were closed, blue glass of water on the table, blue couch he was laying on…..He was in Saruhiko's room. The realization made him jump up from the couch as if it had been on fire. "Saru! What did you do to me- ungh." The sudden movement made him feel sick and he sunk down to the floor, the throbbing in his head even worse now.

An exasperated sigh was heard from the kitchen. "I didn't do anything to you, Misaki. This was all you. Is accusing the person who took care of you how you thank them? Seems HOMRA's rubbing off on you even more than I thought." Saruhiko scooped a bit of the oatmeal he had made into a bowl and took it into him. He stopped for a moment when he saw him, curled up on the ground and holding his head.

"Tch…..This is your first hangover, isn't it?"

Yata suddenly lifted his head to yell at the rude boy, that fighting spirit in his eyes. "WHAT DO YOU THINK-ah…!" And just as quickly it faded, the pain from the light and sudden flare of emotion drove his head back down. "….I'm underage. Kusanagi-san would kill me if I-" Another groan escaped Yata's lips. _I hadn't thought about him. If he knows I drank last night…._

Saruhiko smirked as he set down the oatmeal on the table near the water. "If you know that much, than don't challenge me to a drinking match. You never did think before you did anything, Misaki. I see that hasn't changed."

Yata pulled himself off the floor and sat down on the couch, still nursing his head. "Argh! Shut up! I couldn't just let you drink in that bar! You're underage too! And why don't you have a hangover?!"

Saruhiko stood near the end of the couch and stared down at Yata, a knowing smile spread across his features. "Misaki…..I'm a member of SCEPTER4 now. I can't break the law so frivolously. My drink didn't have any alcohol in it."

A few seconds passed as Yata's throbbing head took in the new information. "…What?"

"Didn't you hear me? My drink was non-alcoholic. Still, I didn't think that you would be angry enough with me for me to trick you into a drinking match. The bartender was so scared from your aura that he just handed you what you asked for, completely forgetting your age." Saruhiko hung his head to the side as he thought aloud to himself. "Tch…..I really should report him. He can't go around giving alcohol to minors just 'cause they're scary."

"So you…"

"Yes, Misaki. While you were busy downing your Sherry Cocktail, I was just drinking a regular juice blend…..I admit I was surprised that one glass was enough to get you that drunk. Must be your size…."

"You bastard! You should have told-agh!"

"You shouldn't yell, Misaki~. It will only make it worse." Saru let out another sigh and walked off the kitchen again. "I'll get you something for the pain."

He returned a few moments to later with some aspirin to see Yata angrily staring down the oatmeal. "I didn't poison it, if that's what you're thinking. Here." He tossed the pills onto the table next to the water.

A small mumble was heard a few moments later.

"Huh? You will have to speak up, Misaki~"

"…Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Ah, you're probably still angry about last night. Misaki, I thought you knew by now how fun it is to mess-"

"That's not it! Why are you taking care of me?!" Yata turned to glare at him, his hands curled into fists.

Saruhiko was surprised that the smaller boy wasn't angry about his little trick last night. It took him a few moments to recover and return to his usual sarcastic self. "You said yourself that Kusanagi would kill you. Don't think that I've forgotten about his temper. Besides, who knows if you could have found your way back in the state you were in and even if you did, there's no telling what sort of pranks those punks would have pulled. It seemed best if I cleaned up my little mess."

"…Why do care what they do to me? Didn't you leave? It doesn't matter to you anymore, so why bother?"

_Because you're the only one who does matter, Misaki._

"I thought it would be fun. You were so cute as you mixed up your words. You tried to leave and fell off your skateboard! I haven't seen you do that since you were first learning. Taking you home with me seemed the gentlemanly thing to do."

"For fun?! That's it?!"

Saruhiko's smile slipped for a brief moment. "…..That's it….You really should take those or the headache will only get worse. Try to eat something if you can."

Saruhiko started to walk away to the kitchen as the grinning facade he always used was starting to slip. _No, Misaki. I'm taking care of you because I want to. Because right now, you need me. Right now, I'm the only one you're thinking of. No Mikoto-san. Just me._

Yata fought with himself over whether to do as Saru said or not, but the pounding in his head demanded attention. He took the pills and started to eat the oatmeal when he noticed a clock on the wall…..It was almost noon. Didn't Saru have work? He was important, right? He called after him before he got too far away.

"Oi, Saru! What are you still doing here?! Aren't you some hotshot Blue leader now?! Won't that lady get mad at you for being late?!"

_And why should you care about that, Misaki? Don't pretend like you care about me after you threw me away for that band of punks._ He gritted his teeth as that familiar anger at his abandonment rose up. "Tch….."

Yata's face shifted from one of smugness to one of confusion. Saru only clicked his tongue like that when he was annoyed…..Did he really just blow her off?

"I told them I was sick. There hasn't been anything going on lately anyways. I doubt they'll miss me."

"O-Oh….."

Saruhiko's smile returned as he thought of his day off….with Misaki, no less.

"Looks like I'll be playing nurse today. You can't go back to HOMRA until you recover after all. Don't want to face Kusanagi's wrath, do you?"

Yata jumped up again to yell at the boy who mocked him "Hah? I don't need you to-" And once again, sank down onto the couch with a groan as the dizziness hit him.

Saruhiko sighed with a chuckle and walked back over to the couch. He sat down on the arm of the couch and ruffled Yata's hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Urgh…..Leave me alone, Saru."

"Misaki~, that's the last thing I should do." Saruhiko slid down the side of the couch to sit next to Yata. He sighed and let himself rest his head on Yata's shoulder, amused at the way he stiffened from the sudden gentleness.

"Oi, Saru, what are you-"

"Just for now. Let me take care of you just for today, Misaki."

Yata was stunned and confused from the sudden change in Saruhiko's mood. He wanted to say no, his pride demanded that he say no, but Saru was right. Kusanagi would know if he had a hangover and Saru was helping him. It wouldn't hurt to put aside the fight for one day….right? Maybe they could just forget everything for today…

"O-OK, but I'm still gonna kick your ass for that trick you pulled."

"Understood."

_Just one more day, Misaki. Let it be just us. No Mikoto-san. No HOMRA. Just like the old days. Just you and me._

* * *

**Well look at that. I wrote a drabble. It was supposed to just be a paragraph or two, but I think it turned out well. YAY.**


	2. Confession

**Well, here's part 2. I wasn't planning on it, but the original got a lot of good response. Enjoy!**

They stayed like that for a little while, Saruhiko resting his head on Yata's shoulder with Yata positively rigid from the unfamiliar contact. Yata tried to keep his mind off of it and look anywhere else, but his eyes kept flicking back to his blue-haired ex-friend on his shoulder. Eventually, his embarrassed glances started lasting longer and longer as he got used to it. It was strange seeing Saru like this. He looked so content….Yata couldn't remember ever seeing him like this outside of the few times he caught him asleep back when they were in school together. Ever since HOMRA, he had always looked bored or annoyed and sometimes, even crazy during their fights. He always seemed to be looking for something more. Nothing was enough. Yata wished that he could figure out just what made him like that and if he could still help him…

Saruhiko felt Yata start to relax and the tiny smile he was wearing stretched a few centimeters wider. Normally, he would say something to make fun of the boy he was resting on, but he didn't want it to end. It was just them and even though his eyes were closed, he could feel Yata looking at him. _Come on, Misaki. I'm trying to make it obvious for you. You know me better than anyone. Figure it out already. _Despite his want to continue this quiet meditation, he felt sleep beginning to call him. _Ah….It's true I didn't sleep much last night…..Well, as long as Misaki is being generous, I might as well take advantage of it. _He adjusted his neck a bit, "accidentally" nuzzling his head against Yata's neck.

Yata continued to stare at Saru, his mind unable to stay on such complicated topics while it was still throbbing. He didn't notice exactly when his mind strayed from the topic, but he found himself taking in Saru's features. When he was like this, Saru was actually kind of…pretty. The way his hair fell across his eyes, his slightly off-tilt glasses, that little smile that he could count the number of times he had seen it on one hand…...his smile…his lips. Yata felt his heart race a little faster and looked away. What the hell was that?! And was he…blushing?! He knew he blushed easily, but this was his friend! Why was his heart pounding from…..Saruhiko, of all people?! He was a traitor! Before Yata's thoughts could go much further, he felt the head on his shoulder adjust itself, rubbing into the curve of his neck for a few seconds, just enough to give him goosebumps. _Aaaaaaah! What's going on?! What's wrong with me?!_ His head was pounding even harder from all the blood rushing to it. _Agh! Calm down! Calm down!_

Saruhiko felt the body underneath him tense up after his little test and smirked. He allowed himself a little peek at his pillow's face and felt his smile widen even further. That slightly panicked face, that blush. It seemed his feelings weren't one-sided, after all. However, Yata was hardly comfortable when he was tense like this and his lack of height made Saruhiko have to bend down just a little too far to lean on him. This was enough for now. One more time and Yata should call him off. He rubbed his head against Yata's shoulder again and waited for the inevitable yelling.

Just as he was starting to calm down, that idiot Saruhiko did it again and, once again, a round of goosebumps trickled down his arms. _He's doing it on purpose! He has to be! Look at the fucking grin on his face!_

"S-Saru! Just how long do you plan to use me as a pillow?! Get off!" Yata hissed as his headache spiked again

"I told you that yelling just makes it worse, Misaki. You should just relax like me."

"I don't care! Just get off!" Yata forcefully pulled his shoulder out from under Saruhiko's head and turned away to bury his face in the arm of the couch. He would be damned if he let Saruhiko see that he was blushing from all that.

Saru's head dipped a little as its support was wrenched away before picking it up. With a sigh, he picked himself up from the couch and started to head to his bedroom. _Well, it was nice while it lasted. At least I know that I'm not the only one with feelings here._

Yata felt the weight on the couch shift and looked up to see his friend leaving the room again. His head still hurt from his last shouts though, so he didn't yell at him like he wanted to. "Oi, Saru. Where are you going?"

"To sleep. I was so busy dealing with you last night that I didn't get any."

"Dealing with me? What do you mean?"

Saruhiko turned to face him with a sigh, his head tilted to the side and a hand on his hip. "The usual. Helping you walk to my place, making sure you didn't throw up on yourself, trying to keep you calm, though that didn't work. You were so mad at me and delirious from the drinks that you didn't pass out for a good 5 hours. One of many times that I've cursed your stubbornness."

_Wait. Saru stayed up all night to help me? He was the one who got me drunk in the first place! Why would he do all this?! Ahhhhhg! I can never figure him out! _Yata buried his face back into the couch and groaned from frustration and the pain in his head.

Saru let out a chuckle as he watched Yata try to make sense of him. _It would make sense if you would just figure it out already, Misaki. _"Despite your size, you're pretty heavy, Misaki~."

Yata's thoughts halted as he jolted his head back up to stare at his friend. "Heavy?" _No, he didn't….._ "You carried me?!"

"Well, I couldn't leave you on my bathroom floor."

Yata's blush returned and several times stronger than before. The pounding in his head also came back. _Enough already! I can't take this anymore! You left! If you're going to leave me, then do it right, you asshole! I don't get this at all!_ For the second time, Yata launched himself from the couch and made for the door. It didn't matter what Kusanagi would do. Anything was better than this! However, about halfway there, the dizziness from earlier came back and his knees buckled. "Shit!"

"MISAKI!" Saruhiko raced over at his top speed as he saw his friend start to topple to the floor, making it just in time to catch him before his head slammed into the table nearby. Gently kneeling beside him as he set him down, he stared into his eyes to make sure he hadn't hit his head. "Misaki, are you all right?"

Yata's heart was hammering in his chest, from the shock of the fall or from having Saruhiko's face so close to him, he didn't know. _Wait, why would Saru matter?! Just what is wrong with me today?! _ Before his mind processed what he was doing, he screamed at Saruhiko in frustration. "GET OFF OF ME!" Yata pushed Saru away and watched the concern on his face change to shock. "I DON'T GET WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS! YOU HURT ME ALL THE TIME, SO WHY DO YOU CARE IF I FALL?! WHY DO YOU CARE IF I CAN'T MAKE IT BACK OR IF I PASS OUT ON YOUR FLOOR?!" It was only after his tirade that Yata realized he was crying. Whether it was from his head or his heart was still uncertain.

Saruhiko felt his face soften as the concern for Misaki's state and the pain of being so utterly misunderstood settled on his features. _Because I like you, Misaki. I thought it was obvious, but you're just as stupid as always. _ Saruhiko stood up from his spot on the floor, walked over to the door…and locked it. Hearing the turn of the lock, Yata glared at Saruhiko. "WHAT ARE YOU-agh!" He stopped and clutched his head. "…..doing?!"

"Proving something to you. You can leave as soon as you are able to get past me and unlock this door. However, we both know that you need all your strength to do that and you are only at half power, at best."

"Dammit, Saru! What does that prove?!"

"Tsk…simple-minded as always. HOMRA has plenty of enemies, myself included amongst them. If one of them decided to fight you on the way to the bar, would you be able to win?"

"Oh course I-!" Yata was shut up by the look of absolute anger in Saruhiko's eyes as he cut in.

"Do not lie to me. While I may enjoy toying with you, I don't want to see you killed." _How can you be so reckless when so many care about you?_

Yata stood up from his spot on the ground, returning the anger in Saru's eyes. "If something happened, Mikoto-san would-"A swift punch to his gut knocked the wind out of him before he could even finish his sentence. The redhead sunk down to one knee, clutching his stomach, trying to catch his breath.

_How dare you talk about him in front of me. The slightest chance you get, you just go running back to him. You were everything I had and yet, I mean nothing to you. It's always Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san. What does he have that I don't? Is it power? Do you have any idea how hard I have worked to gain the power that I have and you demand more of me? What must I do for you to look at me again? I curse the day we ever met that man. _Saruhiko's voice took on a dark tone as he practically seethed rage.

"You rely on the man too much. You have been gone for over twelve hours now, Misaki, with no word. I have no doubt they are looking for you and yet, it seems to me that they continue to be as useless as they were before. Why are you suddenly so opposed to just resting for one day?! Do you hate me so much that you can't even bear the idea of me trying to help you?!"

Yata was still trying to recover his breath as he retaliated. "Y-You were the reason I needed help in the first place….Agh….I don't like being around people that I d-don't understand. J-Just tell me why you did all this!" Yata fell back to sit down as the combination of his weakened state and the sudden absence of oxygen in his lungs was making him dizzy again.

"…" Saruhiko looked away as the small feeling of guilt made its way into his chest, churning his stomach. If it was so easy to tell him why, he would have a long time ago. _Because I like you. Because I love you. Because you're the only that still matters. Because you are the only thing that's worthwhile. Because you are Misaki, my Misaki._ He could never speak those words aloud, not without losing him. _Ah…how did it turn out like this? Everything was going so nicely and then I… "_Tsk….You don't make it easy, Misaki~." Saruhiko peeked at Yata from under his long bangs, trying to find the right words, hoping his eyes would be able to explain what he couldn't.

Yata continued to sit on the ground and hold his head in an attempt to still the dizzying feeling, while he glared at his ex-friend, waiting for his answer. He was about to yell at him to answer him when he saw that look and froze. _Why do you look like that? You left because we weren't enough for you, because I wasn't enough for you. You were the one who left. So why? Why do you look like that? _In Saruhiko's half-hidden eyes, Yata could see nothing but loneliness. A hint of desperation and fear lurked behind it and a tired smile rested on his lips. In all, it was the face of someone who was on the verge of giving up everything.

"Saruhiko….." The taller boy snapped out of his contemplative state as he heard his full first name being called. He watched as Yata stood up from his spot on the floor, using the table for a bit of added support. "Just tell me." Yata's brown eyes seemed to look through him as he opened his mouth to speak. His heart was pounding in his chest. He had to think of some other lie. He couldn't tell the truth. If Yata rejected him here, then he had nothing else to cling to, nothing and no one else left in his life. But those brown eyes seemed to be pulling him in…..In the last few seconds, he let his eyes slip closed and pressed his lips against Misaki's.

Yata had noticed how Saru was getting closer and closer, but he thought he was just going to whisper something or lean his head on him again, not…..kiss him! His eyes widened at the unexpected confession and it took his reeling mind a few seconds to process what was happening and push Saruhiko away. He covered his lips with a hand, eyes as wide as they could go, staring at the bluenette.

"Wh-What the-"

Saruhiko grabbed the hand that was over Yata's lips and kissed him again, placing his other hand behind his head to keep him still. This time was no accident. He had blown his cover. This had to work or he lost everything. He had to hope that Misaki felt the same way. At first, Yata struggled against him like he did last time, trying to free the hand in Saruhiko's grasp and push him off with the other. Saruhiko simply held his ground, noticing that Yata wasn't using his full strength against him. A few more seconds….If he was still fighting in a few more seconds, he would let go. As he started to relax his grip on Yata's head, Yata's hand pressing into his chest relieved its pressure. Saruhiko opened his eyes to find that Yata's were closed and a light blush was making itself known across his cheeks. Taking it as an invitation, he leaned in again to deepen the kiss, a shiver traveling down his spine as the hand on his chest slid up into his hair. He let go of the hand in his grasp to wrap around the small boy's waist, relishing the feeling of it resting on his shoulder. He wanted to stay like this forever, as if letting go meant breaking whatever spell was causing this. He moaned into the kiss, causing Yata to open his lips and he took the chance to slide his tongue into his mouth where he began tasting every inch of it, eliciting a few moans from Yata. A few moments later, Yata seemed a bit restless, the hand in his hair starting to pull. A burning in his own chest reminded him that they needed to breathe and reluctantly, Saruhiko broke the kiss. He left his eyes closed and pressed his head against Yata's forehead, not wanting to move or say anything lest it change that moment. He could hear Yata panting as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

"S-Saru….."

"…..Yes?"

"….You're crying."

Saruhiko opened his eyes and let go of the smaller boy, touching a cheek to find a trail of water running down it. "W-Why?"

"Don't ask me! You just started crying in the middle of…."

"Our kiss?"

"Ah…y-yeah." Yata was difficulty looking at Saru after what had just happened between them.

A few moments passed between them before Saruhiko broke the silence.

"…..Relief."

"Hah?"

"I was scared you would reject me."

He said with a chuckle, but that wasn't all. Years. For years, he had been holding on to the feelings of loss and rejection as his Misaki chased after that Mikoto, all the while fully aware that Misaki was the only person in the world that he cared about. But now, he was important again. Misaki would think about him now, look at him now and not out of hatred like he had been trying to satisfy himself with before. The very thing that he had thought too good to even hope for had come true: Misaki loved him. He might finally be free from that crippling longing. Misaki loved him. His Misaki **loved** him. It was no wonder he was crying.

"Is that why you wouldn't tell me anything? Because you were scared?"

"Maybe~"

"Stupid Saru! I wouldn't have-"

"Oh? I didn't think you were aware that you liked me until now, Mi-sa-ki~."Oh, how fun it was to make Yata blush.

"Just shut up!"

"Hoh?" Saru leaned forward and ruffled the redhead's hair. "Looks like that headache of yours is gone if you can be this energetic."

"Do you always have to make fun of me, you stupid monkey?!"

"Yes."

Saru leaned in and captured Yata's lips yet again, this time met with far less resistance, Yata's hands wrapping themselves in Saruhiko's shirt in just a few seconds. Just as quickly, he broke it off.

"Oi! You can't just kiss me whenever you feel like it!"

"Hmmmm? It seemed to me that you were enjoying it for a bit there, Misaki~"

"It doesn't matter! You should give me some warning, at least!"

"And how boring would that be? It's the surprises that spice up our lives."

"Keep surprising me like that and I'm going to have heart attack!"

"Fine. I'm going to kiss you now."

"Wait, wha-"Predictably, Yata was silenced by Saruhiko's lips meeting his own. "Hey- I said- to give me- a warning!" he said between kisses.

"I did. It isn't my fault you weren't ready." Tugging on Yata's hair, Saruhiko gained access to his mouth again, curling his tongue into all the sensitive places he had found earlier and watching Yata's eyes flutter closed as he coaxed a moan from him.

_Finally. You finally understand me, my Misaki._

"Wait." Saruhiko groaned a little as his kiss was interrupted yet again. "I need to tell Kusanagi-san that I'm OK. They have better things to do than look for me all day."

"Oh, that. I lied earlier. I already called him to let him know that you were here and perfectly safe. If I hadn't, I'm sure that my room was one of the first places they would look."

"WHAT?!"

"See, everything's fine."

"SARU!"

_It doesn't matter how mad you get at me, Misaki. I know that you love me now and I won't ever let you go._


End file.
